Haviley Longbottom
by GoddessofNature09
Summary: AU. Haviley Longbottom is Neville's sister who is getting married. You wont find out who it is until the last possible moment. Takes place after the war. One shot


Haviley Longbottom was nervous. Nervous because her life was about to change forever and she had no idea if she was ready or not. At 23, Haviley was the very beautiful with brown eyes that you could just lose yourself in.

"Breathe Haviley." She told herself for the thousandth time that day. "You're getting married to the man you love and he loves you. There is nothing to be nervous about…right?" She looked herself in the mirror and smoothed her hand over her white satin dress. Although she was nervous she couldn't help but look at how perfect everything looked. Her brown hair was in her normal tight curls with a small tiara on top of her head that holds her veil and behind her ear was the red flower her fiancé gave her on their first date. She looked outside and everything was just the way she envisioned it thanks to her husband spending endless amount of money to make this the perfect day for the love of his life.

"Haviley?" There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Neville." Haviley turned towards the door so her twin brother could see her

"You look beautiful, Haviley." He smiles and hugs her. "Mum and dad would be so proud of you."

"And you? Are you proud of me?"

"I know that you weren't too happy about me and-"

"I told you I'm ok with it Haviley. He makes you happy and that's all that matters to me." He kissed her head. "Plus he's mad about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sure after the war he was a gigantic git and was horrible to get along with but once he met you that changed. You love him as much as he loves you and that's perfect. It's ok to be nervous especially on today of all days. You're getting married. It's natural." Neville smiles

"Thanks Nevvy. How long left?"

"Now actually." Neville smiled softly. "Are you ready to become Mrs.-"

"We have a schedule people." Hermione walked in wearing her maid of honor dress. "Haviley you look so beautiful."

"Thanks 'Mione." Haviley looked at herself once over in the mirror. "Ok, I think I'm ready."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?"

"I was a Ravenclaw" Haviley looked at Neville

"…Oh yeah" Neville laughed

"Goof" Haviley laughed.

MEANWHILE

"I can't do this, Ron." The groom sighs

"Yes, you can, mate. You're crazy about this girl and have wanted her since Hogwarts when she was with Malfoy."

"Must you bring him up on my wedding day? What if he objects? Haviley invited him. Oh Merlin. What if my ex tries to crash the wedding? You know she's a crazy woman who is….well bonkers."

"Don't worry. Hermione has that all covered. Everything will run smoothly."

The groom chuckled, "For once in my life. Nothing has been the same since the war."

"And nothing will ever be. You changed from the war until now. Everything will be fine and Haviley will be yours forever. Trust me. We've gone so far and conquered so much. Just relax. You've dealt with worse." Ron reassured the groom.

"I knew I chose you as my best man for a reason." Groom smiled and took a deep breath as Hermione walked in.

"Are you ready?" She fixed the grooms tie and then her husband's.

"All ready, Love." Hermione, Ron and the groom left the room.

CEREMONY

Everyone was seated as the groomsmen and the bride's maids walked down the aisle. Neville placed the veil over Haviley's face but not before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for giving me away Neville."

"Who said anything about giving you away? I don't care if you're married or not. I'm by your side." Haviley smiled and kissed his cheek followed by the wedding march. Haviley held her head up high and walked down ready to take on her new life with the man she knew she was meant to marry.

"Who gives this woman away?" The father said

"I do" Neville kissed her cheek and handed her off to the man who was to take care of her until the day he died.

"Hi" Haviley whispered smiling softly to her future husband.

"Hi" The groom smiled and they looked at the father.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this love between two young souls. If anyone here should be against this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Haviley held her breath as the silence swept the church and the father started the ceremony again. Finally, the moment of truth came. Could Haviley say the "I do" to him? After all that has happened to them, could she say yes? Haviley was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear her future husband say his "I do"

"Do you Haviley Elizabeth Longbottom, take George Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?"

Haviley looked at George in his blue eyes and knew he would keep her safe and love her until the end. Haviley broke into a big smile. "I do." George smiled

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

George smiled and lifted her veil kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, George." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready to start our life together?"

Haviley nodded, finally sure what she wanted and needed. George. "I am so ready."

"Good." They smile and walked back down the aisle to the small reception.

END

(A/N: Was it who you expected?)


End file.
